Good Boy
by Emono
Summary: Nick gets kind of bossy, will Archie put up with it? Or does he like it? Demanding-Nick, but mostly PWP, SLASH!


Title: Good Boy

Author: Emono

Rating: PG-16

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas

Pairings: Nick/Archie

Disclaimer: *le sigh* There is a 50ft high wall around CSI with armed sentries every 20ft

Summary: Nick gets kind of bossy, will Archie put up with it? Or does he like it?

Beta: gil_follower

Warnings: Demanding Nick, a little PWP

Word Count: 2355

Author Note:

I was on a total writer's block forever, and decided I'm now obsessed with Nick/Archie, a very neglected couple. Then my friend Corey suggested this story idea, since I was bankrupt. He said, "Why not have Nick command him to get him a cracker?" And then I went all wide-eyed and my slash-y mind went into overdrive. So thank you Corey, now I have like five stories for this pairing ;)

Nick leant back in his chair in the break room, draining the last of his coffee. Setting the mug on the table, he smacked his lips and realized he wanted some munchies. Dark eyes roamed the break room, falling over Archie and pausing admiringly as the lab tech prepared his microwave lunch. Ripping his eyes from the shapely form, Nick noticed the box of crackers on the counter across from the Asian. _There_, crackers…the sweet kind, perfect.

"Hey Archie" Nick called, the lab tech cocked his head to the side to show he was listening "Hand me those crackers."

Archie turned, blinking dully, "What?"

"Crackers" Nick gestured, a note of command in his voice "Now."

Archie crossed his arms defiantly, "_You_ get them."

"But Arch, they're all the way over _there_" the Southerner whined, nearly pouting "Come on, you're already up."

Archie opened his mouth to protest, but shook his head. It was only one little thing, a tiny thing even, nothing someone else (i.e.: Catherine, Warrick, Bobby) wouldn't do without a second thought.

Done lecturing himself, Archie walked over to the box and plucked it off the counter. Nick smiled triumphantly as the A/V specialist presented the box like a sacrificial offering. Nick accepted the box with his left hand, his right hand curling around the lab tech's tan wrist.

"Good boy" Nick pulled the man closer, brushing a chaste kiss across his smooth palm. He noted how Archie's breath caught, his pupils dilating just enough, how he let himself be pulled closer.

Yes, he could have some fun with this particular lab tech.

Archie broke the spell with a swift shake of his head, flashing a tight smile before taking back his hand. The lab tech all but ran out of the break room, lunch forgotten as he rubbed at his reddened cheeks (willing his blush away.)

Nick smirked to himself, popping a cracker in his mouth…then grimaced.

Eck, they were stale.

~*~

Archie was completely swamped.

The A/V specialist groaned, rubbing at his aching eyes and leaning forward in his chair. His fingers ached from typing and adjusting and clicking, the thick vein in his temple pounded out a bass tempo from the constant screen-scanning and hum of the computers around him. It had been a _long_ day, a long-ass _busy_ day full of whining field agents and higher-ups who needed editing done or he was fired. Archie loved his job, he really did, but _damn_! People needed to back the hell off him before he got so flustered that he got bit by one of his own machines.

By _bit_, he meant shocked

"Archie-"

"What?!" Archie turned in his chair, glowering at whoever was in his doorway "I told everyone already, all evidence will be processed in _due_ time! What else could you _possibly_ want from me?!"

He was met with silence, the figure stalk-still against the light of the hallway.

"Damn Arch, calm down" the Southern drawl calmed him instantly, the figure approached with an envelope in hand.

"Oh, Nick…" Archie sighed a little, leaning completely back in his chair and rubbing a hand over his eyes "I didn't mean…I shouldn't have snapped."

"Rough day" it wasn't a question, so the other didn't bother to answer "I see."

"If you say so" Archie mumbled, turning back to the computer screen. He settled his fingers onto the keyboard, preparing to start on the face-reconstruction that Sara had assigned to him. Nick came up from behind him, pressing into his chair. A solid hand clasped down on his shoulder, fingers curling into his coarse lab coat. Hot breath washed over his ear, causing every muscle in his body to shake from the tense pressure he put on them.

"Okay…" Archie sounded the word out slowly, cursing how breathless he was "You have my attention, Nick."

"Good" Nick grinned, laying the envelope in front of the lab tech "Run this hard drive. I want every file, picture…every speck of data you can get off it."

"I'm backlogged" Archie murmured, the hand on his shoulder tightening.

"Wasn't a request, Arch" Nick bussed his lips along the man's temple, ripping a shudder and a heavy sigh out of him "Top priority, run it now."

The lab tech's annoyance flared, "You think I'm going to obey you just because you command me? I'm not your poodle!"

"No, not a poodle…" //But definitely mine.//

Nick's hand slid from Archie's shoulder to his jaw, tilting the tech's head up until their eyes met. The look in those dark eyes held no room for discussion, nor did his firm grip. "Run it."

Archie swallowed thickly, nodding.

The Southerner ran his thumb along the man's smooth jaw, "Good boy."

Nick left, leaving the lab tech alone with his thoughts and a flush on his cheeks.

//Damn him…// Archie seethed, even as he pulled the hard drive from the envelope and put in in the side of the computer //He's not my boss, he can't order _me_ around.//

Archie started up the hard drive, filled with faux-anger.

~*~

End. Of. Shift.

No words were sweeter when a day drags on forever. Archie bobbed his head along with the music coursing out of his MP3 (which were _still_ better than iPods, thank you very much), hanging his lab coat in his locker and pulling out his denim jacket to replace it. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, checking for the third time that it was really 8:00 and he could leave.

It was fairly reminiscent of old school days, Archie recalled drumming his fingers on the faux-wood of his high school with one hand, the other curled around his walkman, bagging the clock to turn 3:00. On long days, Archie turned back into his 16 year old self, letting his fingers hover over the keyboard and gnawing his lip until the minute had complied and hit the hour mark.

Sixteen again…without the acne and awkward crushes. Archie rubbed at his cheek, at least without the acne part. Speaking of awkward crushes…

"Archie."

The lab tech tensed, then relaxed when he realized it was Nick. The Southerner seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, running through his dreams all night and popping into his lab all day. Or, since he was on the night shift, would it be the other way around?

Anyway, he was hot for Nick. He knew it, Nick knew it, Grissom knew it, Greg knew it, Hodges knew it, so naturally the whole lab knew it. And it sucked, a lot, because he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Why? Plain and simple, he was scared. He couldn't tell you why, he was just scared…of love, of Nick, of being hurt…of looking like an idiot.

Archie turned, facing his crush/biggest fear.

Nick's lips were curled in that cat grin, ivory teeth flashing in the dull light. He looked dead sexy in those tight blue denim jeans, and Archie couldn't help but wonder what he looked like in black leather chaps. Wiping the drool from his mouth, Archie forced their eyes to meet.

"Hey" the lab tech replied lamely, stuffing his MP3 in the coat "What's up? You don't need something run, do you?"

"Nope, just got off my shift" Nick tisked vaguely, glancing left and right to make sure they were alone "You headin' out?"

"Heading home" Archie corrected, taking his car keys from the metal shelf and tucking them into his pocket carefully "And you?"

"I'm thinking about hitting a bar, shoot back a few" the field agents eyes roamed over him, causing Archie to squirm under the feeling of being assessed "Come with me."

Archie gave him a disbelieving look, "I _just_ said-"

"I know" Nick cut him off, advancing and backing the man up against his locker. Archie made a soft sound as his body closed the metal door, trapping him. Calloused hands bracketed both sides of him, right next to his shoulders, keeping him in place. His breath hitched as Nick's leg settled lazily between his own, his knee just barely brushing the oversensitive skin of his inner thigh.

He wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Archie swallowed, wetting his dry lips, "Nick-"

Nick's eyes didn't miss the movement, "It's no fun to drink alone, Arch. Come with me, shoot a few, loosen up…have some fun."

//Loosen up around _you_?!// Archie's eyes settled on the other's mouth as he spoke, from the flush on his cheeks he was considering some _very_ inappropriate thoughts. How they would feel on his, brushing against his throat, along his collarbone, down the plane of his stomach. No! Archie tore his eyes away like the sight burned him, concentrating on Nick's bare forearm instead. //No, Nicky, I can't…I don't trust myself.//

"I'll just go home" Archie forced out, wondering when his tongue had become too big for his mouth.

Nick gave a snort of amusement, "Did it _sound_ like a question?"

Archie mentally re-ran the conversation…no, not a word the Southerner had uttered had been in question form. Just inviting, firm, and sure…like he already knew the answer or something.

"I'm not going" Archie stated, though he sounded less convincing then he did in his head.

Nick leant in to brush his lips along the lab tech's tan cheek, "I'm not askin'."

The kiss sent a shiver through him, one that lit up his spine. That damn accent…it got to him every time. Archie turned his head, opening his mouth to tell the man off. But not a word was uttered, he hadn't realized how close Nick still was to him. Their lips met, only a fraction of air keeping it from being a real kiss. Archie's eyes went up wide as dinner plates, but the other CSI could only look amused. They didn't move away immediately, sharing a few breaths, desperately trying to get over the initial shock and make a decision.

Archie turned his head away gain, "Sorry…"

"Don't be" sure fingers curled over his jaws, cradling his face and turning him back. Nick dove in, locking their lips firmly so there would be no mistake. Archie let out a sound akin to a moan, more surprised and kind of throaty. He found himself pressed into the lockers completely, a warm tongue tracing his lower lip. The lab tech let his jaw drop open, accommodating the other, letting the slick organ mingle and dance with his own. Nick tasted of something smoked, reminding Archie of the Big Texas sky and laying out in the back of your truck staring at the stars. It was so…so Nick, so inviting.

But this was a real kiss, and Nick Stokes still wasn't asking.

A strong, denim-clad thigh pressed into his own insistently, but it wasn't one of those thrusting, desperate movements that so many had tried on him before. It was a solid heat against his inner-thighs, fueling him. Archie reached up, seizing the Southerner by the shoulders and pulling him closer.

Be-damned the consequences, he knew what he wanted. Bad for him, so did Nick. The CSI pulled away, pinning him with an unyielding had on his stomach. Archie tried to pull him back, but the other was stronger than him.

"Nick" Archie nearly growled "Frickin' cocktease."

"You want more?" Nick grinned like a cat "Then come to the bar with me."

"Fine!" Archie slumped against the lockers, pouting "I hate you."

"Say what you want" the Southerner placed a last, chaste kiss on the man's cheek "See you in the parking lot, I know a bar that's open 24-7. I'll drive."Archie watched the other go, sliding down the metal door until he sat on the floor.

He just needed a moment to compose himself…and will down his hard-on…

~*~

They practically broke down the door, and Archie found himself shoved against the surface as soon as it was closed. Nick attacked his neck with a fever, biting and teasing every bit of flesh. Archie moaned, rolling his hips shamelessly into the other. Their mouths met again, lips parting and tongues dancing without a moments hesitation. There was no more doubts, no more teasing, no more coy smiles or lingering looks. This was heat, need, here and now.

This was happening…

Connected at the mouth, they worked off their own shirts and stumbled to the bedroom. Just as Nick as trying to take back control, the lab tech pushed him to the bed and straddled his hips. The Southerner made a pleased sound, sharp teeth nipping along his jaw and bottom lip.

"Pants off" Archie's tone was demanding, no room for questions "Lube?"

"Drawer" Nick mumbled, shedding his pants and boxers eagerly. Archie rummaged in the night stand for the slick, finding it edged to the very back. He grinned like a cat, shaking it briefly in sight of his lover.

Archie's voice was silken, "Spread your legs for me, Nicky."

The Southerner arched a brow at this, "And if I say no?"

Archie's voice hardened, "Did it_ sound_ like a request?"

No, it didn't.

This was happening _now_ and Archie wasn't asking.

Knowing a command when he heard one, Nick obeyed eagerly.

Archie's eyes lit up at the sight, "Good boy, Nicky…"

END

["Caaramelldansen (Speedy Cake Remix)" by DJ Bouche and Cristina Vee plays in background]

_Love it or leave it?_

_**3 Emono**_


End file.
